Keyboards of various types of musical instruments such as organs and pianos have been constructed and played for centuries; however, only recently has the manufacturing technology and study of ergonomic standards made possible a variety of keyboards that are designed and built for people of different sizes.
Pianos, for example, have a standardized construction, which hasn't materially varied varied in the width and shape of the keys for hundreds of years.
The continued use of the standardized keyboard has resulted from the necessities made manifest by the limitations of economies of scale, (i.e., a given number of pianos are sold each year), and lastly, by the lack of ergonomic measurements. Ergonomics, or more so the lack of ergonomics, relates to a restricted development of alternative keyboards, which would establish; (1) a simplified method of learning how to play, and (2) the correct procedure of moving the fingers across the keyboard, and between the keys.
The present invention relates to keyboards, and to an alternative construction for the black, the sharp/flat keys, so that people with larger hands may play these instruments more skillfully and more enjoyably.